


Nephilim

by HaydenWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9189809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaydenWinchester/pseuds/HaydenWinchester
Summary: After years of trying to hide his sexuality, Dean finally gives into the temptation that is the Angel, Castiel. Neither of them were prepared for what the 'consequences' of what their actions would bring.





	1. Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my first rodeo when it comes to writing fanfiction, however it is my first time writing any kind of Smut, so forgive me if it isn't that great. I read a lot of it, I don't normally write it, lol. 
> 
> Also, the part where Castiel is speaking 'Enochian' actually wasn't my original idea, I sort of took it from another fanfic titled "It's Better in Enochian", which is really amazing by the way. Link to it is below:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/5879095?view_adult=true
> 
> Anyways, hope you guys enjoy. And yes, this will probably end up being almost as long as a novel.

The sounds of someone's soft snoring next to him are what Dean's ears heard as he slowly came out of a deep slumber. He blinked as he rubbed the back of his hand across his eyes, and moved to sit up, until he felt a dead limb wrapped around his waste, followed by a quiet moan of protest. Laughing quietly to himself, he gently maneuvered his body around to lay on his side, and smiled at the dark haired Angel lying next to him.  
"Cas, I'm just going to the bathroom; Humans have needs to take care of you know."  
Castiel opened his eyes, and smirked as he gently nudged his head against Dean's chest. "How did you know I was awake?"  
Dean chuckled and gently kissed the Angel's head, sniffing slightly as his hair tickled his nostrils. "You once told me that Angels don't sleep, remember?" He smirked as the strong smell of sweat and sex filled his senses, and flashes of the past few hours played through his head.

\------

"This isn't right, Cas, we shouldn't be—doing this."  
Dean moaned as Castiel captured his lips in a deep kiss, and began to let his hands wonder down the Angel's sides until he reached his hips.  
"Then---why is---your body---telling me differently?" He mumbled as he trailed light kisses down Dean's chin and neck.

\------

"I'll be right back, and if Sam comes knocking while I'm gone pretend that I hooked you up with some girl, okay?" Dean chuckled as Cas narrowed his eyes, a puzzled look spreading across his face, and sat up. He hissed in pain as he felt a sting of pain in his nether region, and slowly moved to stand up.  
"Dean, are you alright?"  
He shook his head, smirking to himself at the Angel's confused concern, and bent down to retrieve a pair of grey sweatpants and his robe from the small chair by the desk.  
"I'm fine, just....sore. Don't worry about it, Cas." He made his way towards the door, walked out into the hall before Castiel could say anything else, and shook his head laughing as he half hazardly put his arms into the sleeves of his robe.

\------

Dean huffed in surprise as he felt himself being shoved down onto his bed, and felt chills run through his being as he watched the Angel crawl over him, a predatory look in his eyes.  
"Damn, Cas, don't tell me you learned—all of this—from the Pizza man, too." The Hunter moaned as he felt smooth hands gently caressing his bare chest, one hand moving to gently pinch his right nipple.  
Castiel growled as he kissed the side of Dean's neck, biting gently till he was sure it would leave what Human's called 'a hicky'.  
He leaned back up slowly, and began unbuttoning his white shirt, smirking as a look of wanting and surprise crossed the man underneath him. He moved to lay across Dean's chest once the offensive cloth was removed, virtually trapping the Winchester beneath his body weight, and ran his fingers under his chin.  
"Would you believe me if I told you I actually learned from observing you all this time?"  
Dean suddenly jerked up, and narrowed his eyes in annoyance and betrayal.  
"Cas, what the hell! You watched me have sex? How many times have I got to tell you, that's just creepy!"  
Castiel moved to sit behind Dean, and gently wrapped his arms around his neck. "Actually, I read your mind. All of those...'fantasies' you've been having about me 'fucking you till you can't think, till everything else just falls away." He whispered into his ear.  
"Jesus, Cas I-" The Winchester was cut off as he turned his head and felt a pair of soft, plump lips meet his. He closed his eyes, and sighed deeply as he leaned further into the kiss, letting the Angel slowly guide him till he was laying down once more.

\------

Dean yawned as he stumbled his way through the brightly lit hallway, and sighed with relief as he came across the door to the large bathroom. He had future plans to maybe someday redo his own room and make it into a suite with his own bathroom, that way he wouldn’t have to be making trips through the bunker half naked and exhausted. That someday being way down the road, as he knew his lifestyle wouldn't allow for any time to be spent doing anything remotely related to normal.  
'That's not what you told Cas last night as he made your little fantasies about him come true.' "Shut up." Dean mumbled, looking around to make a certain long haired man-child wasn't around to hear him talking to himself. That was all he needed was for Sam to have a girly fit over the fact that he was 'right all along about his brother being gay for an Angel.'

\------

Castiel snaked a hand down to Dean's waste, and growled. "Your pants, they're in the way."  
Dean couldn't hold back the chuckle that escaped his lips as he watched Castiel's face form a look of annoyance and sexual frustration. "Well then, I guess you'll have to-gah!" The Winchester gasped as he suddenly felt fingers wrap around his dick, and couldn't control the moan that escaped his throat.  
"Much better." He heard the angel's deep voice, and felt a slight shiver run down his spine, the air in the room becoming colder as he realized he was naked.  
" How in the he—Hey you used your damn mojo to undress me, that's cheating!"  
Castiel smirked as he leaned down to capture the Human's lips once more, and moaned as he slowly massaged Dean's manhood. "I am an Angel of the lord, Dean. Your rules do not apply where I am concerned. Now, roll over onto your stomach."  
A look of defiance crossed the Winchester's eyes, and for a second Castiel thought he was going to have to 'Angel Mojo' him to behave, until Dean smirked and slowly maneuvered himself to have his backside facing the Angel.  
Dean gasped in surprise as he suddenly felt hands jerk his hips up, forcing him onto his elbows and knees. He could feel him slowly pull his cheeks apart, revealing his tight entrance. "Cas, wait what are you—OH!"  
The Angel growled as he slowly licked a stripe over Dean's puckered hole, causing the body beneath him to shiver and squirm.  
"Oh, ga---damn Cas, you really-" Dean couldn't contain the loud moan that escaped his lips as he felt Castiel's tongue penetrate him. He struggled to keep his lower body still as he felt Castiel's hand begin to stroke him, and cried out. "Jesus Christ, Castiel!"

\------

He cleared his throat as he moved to stand in front of the porcelain bowl, and reached to pull his sweatpants down, until suddenly the wall in front of him began to move.  
"Son of a bitch." A wave of nausea suddenly washed over the Winchester, and he fell to his knees, squeezing his arm to his stomach.  
Feeling his throat close, he leaned his head over the bowl, and groaned as he watched the contents of his stomach empty out of him into the clear water. Instinctively, his mind began to pray for the one person he knew would be able to get to him quickly, and sighed with relief as he suddenly felt a pair of strong hands grab his shoulders and turn him around.  
"Dean, I felt something wrong, are you alright!?" Castiel hadn't even bothered to put any clothes on, and Dean felt his face heat up as the Angel's naked glory was in full view of him.  
"I—I'm fine, Cas just—please go put some-" The Winchester growled and quickly leaned over the bowl once again as he felt his insides spill out once more, leaving a bile taste in his mouth. He sighed irritably as the Angel gently moved him away from the toilet to lean against the opposite wall. Castiel placed his hand on Dean's forehead, and squinted his eyes worriedly.  
"According to your vital signs, you aren't experiencing any illness, yet your body is reacting to something it doesn't agree with, unless....." A look of intrigue crossed Castiel's eyes, and he stared down at Dean's stomach.  
The Winchester narrowed his eyes and looked down at himself, following the Angels eyes.  
"Unless what, Cas? Unless I'm---" Dean felt his throat close as he realized what Castiel was implying, and shook his head as he moved to sit up. "No, that—that can’t be possible, I can't be—that." 

\------

"Oi vls loagaeth nataab.(This is far from over)" The Angel growled deep in his throat, and Dean felt chills run down his spine as he realized he had just spoken to him in his native tongue.  
"Cas, Cas what does that—OH, SON OF A-" Dean nearly lost his mind as he felt something other than a tongue being slowly pushed into his hole, penetrating his body.  
Dean's breathing turned to shallow gasps as Castiel grabbed his hips, and pushed himself in deeper until he felt the heat of Dean completely encase him. He moaned, and leaned down to kiss the back of the human's neck.  
"Ol hoath nostoah. Ol vvrbs cordziz, ol gil crvscanse." (You love it. My beautiful human, you want more)"  
"Castiel, pl—please."  
Castiel closed his eyes at the sweet sound of want and need in Dean's voice, and wrapped his arm around the Human's waste as he began to shove himself in and out of his body.

\------

"Dean, it--" The Angel narrowed his eyes as he gently placed his hand over the man's stomach, feeling the presence of 'something' stirring inside.  
"I do not understand how this is possible, you're body is built as a man, but—Dean there's a Nephilim inside of you!"  
"A WHAT!?"  
Suddenly there was the sound of footsteps echoing from the hallway, followed by Sam's voice. "Dean, is that you?"  
Dean glared his eyes at Castiel, and pointed a finger at him. "You and I, we’re not done talking about this!" The Winchester sighed irritably as he tried to stand up, but was too weak to stabilize himself, so he fell back on his ass.  
"A little help here?"  
Castiel couldn't help the smirk that spread across his lips as he grabbed Dean's hand, and pulled him back up to his feet, letting the man lean his weight on his shoulder.  
"I'm guessing it's back to bed for you, then?"  
"Just shut up and help me before Sam get's here!"  
"I see someone has already begun to adapt the traits of a pregnant woman."  
" I AM NOT PREGNANT!"


	2. You've Changed Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean still has trouble coming to terms with his "condition".

"Cas, I don't know how many times I gotta tell you, it's just not possible! I'm a guy, and WE, don't get pregnant." 

Dean watched as the Angel carefully sat himself at the end of the bed, trying not to spill the contents of the mug he was holding in his hand. To his unusual disappointment, Cas had taken his advice and slipped a pair of his old jeans on himself, which surprisingly fit him well. He rolled his eyes as the man looked at him, a curiously intrigued expression spread across his face, and sighed irritably, taking the cup from him and downing the horridly smelling dark substance, almost gagging on it. He handed it back to Castiel, whom to his irritation continued to stare at him as though an Alien lifeform were going to sprawl out of his stomach at any moment. 

"The hell is this stuff, it tastes worse than the cure for vampirism!"  

"It's what you humans call 'Coffee', Dean. I have watched you and Sam drink it for many years now, and you've always seemed to enjoy it. I am sorry, I should have just brought you some water."  

Dean shook his head, and laughed. "Yeah, well it normally isn't as bitter as Sam when he loses his laptop." 

The Angel narrowed his eyes. " I didn't know you had tasted your brother before, Dean." 

"Cas, that had to have been the worst comeback in the history of comebacks, and not to mention wrong." 

"My apologies." Cas moved to the end of the bed, and stood up, holding the now half empty coffee cup in his hand. Dean whined, which is something he never thought he'd ever catch himself doing, and reached out to grab the Angel's arm. "I am just going to put this back where I got it from, Dean; Don't worry I will be back." 

The Winchester slowly nodded his head, and lowered his arm to rest on top his chest. He watched as Castiel disappeared into the hallway, and sighed. _'What the hell, why was I so clingy to him just now?'_  

Suddenly his phone began to vibrate on the nightstand next to his bed, interrupting his train of thought. He felt his eyes practically roll to the back of his head as he read the Caller ID as his brother calling, and leaned over to grab the device, almost falling over the edge of the bed. " Son of a—damnet!" He slammed his hand down, and swiped his finger across the screen, slowly bringing the device up to the side of his head. 

"WHAT, Did you fall and can't get up or something? The hell do you want, Sammy?" 

"Uh---okay—I was just calling to see if you wanted anything from the store, but—are you okay?" Dean could hear the utter confusion in Sam's voice, and felt his irritation grow. 

" Oh yeah, just peachy and—wait" The winchester sat up, and rested his head on his hand, wiping it across his face with a heavy sigh. "Did you take baby without asking?" 

"...Yes?" 

"Damnet, Sammy!" 

"Dean what the hell is your problem? You told me a while ago you didn’t have a problem with me driving the car! Are you sure you’re feeling okay?" 

Dean grumbled. " I said I'm fine Sam, look just—please be careful, alright? And while you're at it, grab a 6 pack, I think the one in the fridge has like 1 or 2 left." 

Sam cleared his throat, and sighed. "Okay, I uhm...I also grabbed us some more beef patties in case you wanted to fire up the foreman grill or something."  

"Alright, yeah that sounds good, I uh gotta go now, I'll see you when you get back." Without waiting for a response, Dean jabbed his finger on the hang up button and threw his phone down onto the bed. "Son of a bitch." He grumbled, running his hands through his hair. 

"Dean, I would advise against drinking any alcohol, as it could affect the Nephilim."  

The Winchester lifted his head, and stared at the Angel with a blank expression. "It’s a baby, Cas, Bay—Be. Why the hell do you keep calling it a Nefe-neph-"  

" A Nephilim."  

"Yeah, that, what the hell does that mean, is it Enochian for Baby or something?" Dean cleared his throat irritably. "And there is NOTHING inside of me! So stop saying there is, or I'll start throwing punches!"  

  " Denial is normal for a human to experience when they find out they are harboring life inside of them." 

Dean stood up from the bed and moved to stand directly in front of the Angel, jabbing a finger at his chest.  

" I am not.....Pregnant, Cas. Nor am I in Denial, damnet, I just..." Dean turned to face the wall, not bearing to look his best friend, or now complicated 'boyfriend'. He closed his eyes, and sighed deeply. 

Dean jumped as he felt warm arms wrap themselves around his waste, and leaned his head back. Castiel rested his chin on his shoulder, and smirked.  

"Dean, can I show you something?" 

The Winchester laughed, and turned around in the angel's arms. "Well, considering the last time you asked me that, I nearly lost my damn mind...of course. What is it, Cas?" 

"Well, it's good to know you aren't in denial about us having Sex last night. I was going to be very upset if you were." 

Dean narrowed his eyes, and shook his head. "Hey, don't be getting any smug ideas in that empty head of yours. Just because you have a halo, that don't mean I don't know how two faced you guys can be." 

"Dually noted, now, give me your hand, Dean." The low growl in Castiel's voice sent shivers down Dean's spine, and he didn't hesitate as he let the Angel cover his hand with his own, and watched with intrigue as Castiel gently placed them both on top of his stomach and closed his eyes. 

"Cas, what are you-" Dean was interrupted by the faint sound of what Dean swore was a steady thumping noise.  

"What---the hell is--" The Winchester looked down at their hands on him, and took a deep breath. "Cas is that coming from inside of me?" 

The Angel smiled, and nodded his head.  

"Son of a--" Dean suddenly felt the air grow thick around him, and he had trouble catching his breath. 

"Cas, I think I—I I think I'm gonna--"  

Dean fell limp in Castiel's arms, nearly causing the both of them to fall as the Angel let all of body weight crash into him.  

"Dean? Dean!" He carefully swung his other arm underneath the now sleeping man's knees, and gently picked him up bridal style. With little effort, he carried Dean over to his bed, and laid him down onto the mattress. He reached over to turn off the lamp on the side table, and caught himself staring at the man's face, the way the light created shadows making him look like something out of a painting. 

Dean Winchester was the most scarred Human being he had ever encountered, yet there were moments like this where he looked so peaceful, so serene.  

"You've changed me forever, Dean. I hope that when you wake you will feel the same as I do."  

Cas pulled the small string on the lamp, showering the room into complete darkness, and vanished in a gust of wind.


End file.
